Mother's Day
by WhatTheCensoredXD
Summary: A one-shot about Mother's Day


**I'm in a Mother's Day mood since I celebrated with my own mom whI love in the world :D! Happy Mother's Day to all the mothers out there. Anyways, hope you enjoy this little one shot.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**_

* * *

**1943**

Laura Madsen quietly hummed as she washed the various dishes inside the sink. The water softly hits her own delicate hands, purify it. Laura knew what today was and she happily sighed; she wonders what her two sons were doing. They were probably playing outside with their toy cars or having an 'adventure'. Laura chuckled at the funny thought and was amazed of her boys' imagination; one day they would play cowboys and the next soldiers.

Laura knew those two were inseparable. They were each other's best friend and enjoyed their calm company. She heard the door open followed by small footsteps running; small laughter also rang inside the house and Laura turned the faucet off. Grabbing a nearby cloth, she dried her hands while her two sons enter the kitchen with smiles.

"Give it to her!" A young Tommy whispered to his brother, Ray. He shook his head no telling him to give the 'thing' first.

"Give me what?" Laura asked, raising a curious eyebrow towards them with her hands on her hips. The two silently looked at each other and counted to three.

"Happy Mother's Day!" They screamed in unison. Laura's blue eyes beamed in joy as she saw Ray holding a red rose and Tommy with a card. She lowered to their level, arms wide open.

"Aw! Why thank you sweethearts," Laura smiled, embracing her sons with a tight, loving hug. The two rushed into their mother's arms, giggling. Laura pulled away and read the homemade card Tommy gave to her. "To the best mom in the world, love Tommy and Ray." It was scribbled in a childish handwriting, but she didn't care. She loved it and would always cherish the card forever in her life.

"I picked out the flower just for you, mommy," Ray chirped, his dark brown hair bouncing with happiness.

"Hey!" Tommy scolded. "_We_ picked out the flower. I saw it first though."

"No! I saw it first," Ray argued, his tiny fists curled.

"I saw it!"

"I saw it!"

"I saw it!"

"I saw it!"

"I was _born_ first!" Tommy smugly stated.

"Boys!" Laura pulled her sons away. "You _both_ saw it first okay?" They dropped the argument for the sake of their mom. "Good." The door opened again and all three heads shot up to see who was coming in. Walking to the kitchen was William who held a bouquet of red and white roses with a small balloon attached inside. He made his way towards his wife with a loving smile.

"Happy Mother's Day, Laura," the blonde hair man said. Laura's eyes held happy tears at the sight of her incredible husband. The two shared a small kiss causing the boys to gag in disgust; the couple laughed at their reactions and Laura took the bouquet of flowers from him.

"They're beautiful, William!"

"Hey, no fair, dad gave mom more flowers _and_ a balloon," Tommy pouted and Ray agreed, his small eyes narrowing.

"Don't worry," she reassured. "I love _all_ your gifts equally since they were given by my three favorite men in the world." The two brothers high-fived each other before running out of the room and outside to explore some more. William hugged Laura's waist with affection and she couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm your favorite though right," he teased and Laura shook his head.

"Nope, it's my own daddy," she simply answered, but kissed him on the lips. "But all of you are my favorite."

* * *

**1991**

Sally Madsen heard muffled noises come from outside her bedroom. She quickly stirred towards the door with a curious face, her light brown hair falling. The door creeks open and a giggling Rebecca comes running. She hops on her bed with the largest smile plastered on her innocent face; Sally laughs at the sight of her only daughter.

"Hey, Becca," she cooed and Rebecca crawls next to her mom, giggling. "Where's daddy?"

"Right here," Van enters the room with an enormous bouquet of flowers. Sally gasps and Rebecca gives her a drawing.

"Did you draw this, Rebecca?" she proudly asks, her eyes scanning the colorful picture with soft eyes. Rebecca happily nodded.

"Yes, mommy; see, that's you and daddy and me!" Rebecca explained while pointing at each figure. They all had smiles on their faces and a rainbow was in the background. Sally hugged Rebecca, kissing her head with tender.

"It's beautiful, sweetheart."

"I get no kiss?" Van faked hurt and Sally simply laughed, kissing her husband on the lips. "That's better. Happy Mother's Day, Sally."

"Happy Mother's Day, mommy," Rebecca squealed, clapping her hands together repeatedly.

"Why thank you," she gushed, her heart filled with joy knowing that she will spend her day with the two people she most cared about in the world.

Her husband and daughter.

* * *

**That's the one-shot! Hope you enjoyed the story ^_^ Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


End file.
